


Plans Interrupted

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, F/M, Team Dynamics, Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Hayley and Angela are enjoying a nice quiet breakfast when Tanya calls to let them know Poisandra has kidnapped Adam and is demanding a free private concert. The only solution is clearly an all yellow team-up.





	Plans Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box.
> 
> A/N: This story takes place during Dino Charge, so unfortunately Calvin is not in it. I did include all seventeen previous yellow rangers and made sure all of them got at least one line, but because they are not a major part of this fic I didn't tag everyone

Hayley relaxes in her chair as she wraps both hands around her coffee mug. She smiles as Angela sits down across from her and starts to put cream cheese on her bagel. She’s just about to swipe the article she’s been reading on her tablet when her phone starts to ring. She frowns briefly wondering why Tanya is calling her before setting her coffee down and picking up her phone.

“Poisandra has taken Adam and is demanding I give her a private concert if I want to see him again,” Tanya seethes when Hayley picks up.

“She did…of course she did,” Hayley sighs. Of course a villain wasn’t going to pick up a ticket like everyone else. She pauses to tell Angela, then the two of them head to their lab. “Angela and I will see if we can teleport him here.”

It takes several moments, but neither of them can find Adam. It’s like Adam isn’t even there. Angela shakes her head. “They’re blocking us somehow.”

“We’re not going to be able to teleport him away,” Hayley informs Tanya. “Would we be able to teleport you here?”

“It’s just rangers in my hotel room,” Tanya informs her.

“How many rangers?” Angela asks.

“Maya was visiting Kelsey, and Katie decided to join them. Syd wanted to see me and Kira in concert together so Z asked if they could come along,” Tanya explains.

Hayley nods to herself. That makes sense. It doesn’t take long to teleport all seven of them.

“Do you think we should get ahold of the current team?” Tanya asks.

“Your husband is kidnapped and we have six yellows,” Syd points out. “Yellow team-up?”

“I like this plan!” Kelsey grins.

“I’m in,” Kira agrees.

“Can we get ahold of any other yellows?” Katie asks.

“Does the current team have a yellow?” Maya puts in.

“I’ve already started contacting the other yellows,” Angela reassures them. “We are going to intimidate Poisandra.”

“The current team doesn’t have a yellow,” Hayley informs Maya, before she reaches out to squeeze Angela’s hand.

“How can we help?” Z asks.

“Are you still yellow?” Kelsey asks. “Didn’t you get promoted?”

“I’m second in command of our squad,” Z smiles. “I chose to keep yellow.”

“I chose to stay pink,” Syd grins. “I’m the leader though. Red is now number five.”

Dustin and Chip join them quickly, both of them enthused about a yellow team-up. It turns out Ashley is on Earth and is able to help. Trini and Aisha both need time to reschedule their plans for the day and then they’re available. Ronny cuts her phone interview short. Taylor, thankfully has the day off. Lily finishes her class and then gets another person at her dance studio to cover her classes. Gia gets out of her college math class at the same time Trini and Aisha are available. Emily gets a hold of Summer who travels from her universe to join them. The all yellow team-up is a go.

“Did you want to join us?” Tanya asks Syd.

Syd grins and shakes her head, curls bouncing. “I think I prefer watching my wife in an all yellow team-up. It’ll be great.”

“Aesthetic?” Ashley asks.

“Exactly,” Syd agrees.

“Dude, this is going to be so cool!” Dustin exclaims bouncing on his toes.

Chip agrees. “So cool! Best team-up ever!”

“Even better than that moon team-up,” Taylor smirks.

“I’m still so mad about that,” Aisha grumbles.

“At least Rocky had the sense to warn some of us beforehand?” Trini offers. “And chose to stay.”

“Why do I think there’s an interesting story there?” Summer asks.

“His wife was in labor and he figured the other guys had it handled,” Tanya explains.

“Is the current team going to think we’re stepping on their toes?” Lily asks.

“I think they’ll be in awe,” Gia says. “As we kick Poisandra butt.”

“Let’s do this,” Emily agrees.

They teleport, all seventeen of them, to the location that Poisandra had demanded Tanya use.

“What’s this?” Poisandra called from her place on the stage. She had Adam tied to the front of the stage.

“You get one chance Poisandra! Release my husband or live long enough to regret your actions,” Tanya told her.

“I think that you should tell these additional fans to head home. I only want a concert for Curio and I!” Poisandra challenges.

Tanya crosses her arms and glares. Adam grins at her. She glances at Trini. “Do you want to call it?”

“Oh no, we’re here to rescue your husband, you call it,” Trini decides.

Tanya nods and looks at the sixteen people flanking her. “Ready?”

“Ready!” They all call in unison.

“It’s Morphing Time!”

Then everyone starts calling out their morphs one after another. Poisandra calls Vivix halfway through, but shrieks when she sees the explosion that all seventeen of them morphing together generates.

“I suggest a strategic retreat!” Curio whimpers.

“I agree! Vivix protect us as we flee!” Poisandra screams in terror.

The Vivix don’t take long to fight and soon Tanya is demorphing in front of Adam. “Did she hurt you?”

“No, that was amazing,” Adam told her with grin.

She kisses him in relief, then helps him get untied.

From where she and Angela are monitoring Hayley warns them all she’s going to teleport them back into the lab. She’s glad they have enough space for all of them. As they materialized Taylor grumbles. “That was anticlimactic.” .

“I was hoping for more of a fight,” Gia agrees.

“Or a monster, at least,” Z sighs.

“This was fun though,” Emily smiles.

“Maybe we can hang out before the concert,” Kira suggests.

“Show Summer around a bit,” Kelsey suggests.

Summer demorphs and agrees.

“I thought you couldn’t be in our atmosphere!” Emily worries.

Summer picks up her necklace. “Dr. K worked something out after Scott came home.”

“Do you mind if I get a reading on that before you leave?” Ashley asks. “Could come in handy.”

“Kendrix is going to want to know all about it,” Maya agrees.

“I’m going to want to scan it too,” Angela put in.

“I think you’re going to have to get them all concert tickets,” Adam smiles as he takes his wife’s hand.

“Worth it,” Tanya declares as she squeezes his hand. Then she frowns as she turns to Hayley “Isn't it your anniversary?”

“Wait, do we have the same wedding anniversary?” Syd asks Angela.

Angela smiles. “Possibly.”

“I didn’t even know you two were married,” Katie grins. “That’s exciting.”

“We should probably get out of your hair,” Trini suggests.

“On Earth is a wedding anniversary a cake holiday?” Maya asks.

It takes another hour, and a promise to have a celebratory dinner with Syd and Z, before Angela and Hayley manage to clear their house of rangers. They collapse on their couch.

“So much for a quiet morning,” Angela sighs as she gives Hayley’s jaw a kiss.

“You loved every minutes of it,” Hayley tease.

“So did you,” Angela smiles.

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t want it every day.”

“I wouldn’t want it every day either.”


End file.
